His Fault,
by TheEliteLabRatsLover
Summary: His fault. No matter what, everything would always be his fault.


**Hey...how's life? So, I've been wanting to do this story for a while, and finally worked up the nerve to do so. It's literally only 691 words, but you guys don't mind, right? ;) This is a bit angst-y, though, just so you know. What can I say? "I'm just a sucker for pain." Lol, too much?**

 **And for all of you have been patiently waiting for the next update of _The Youngest Protector_...I'm afraid that you're going to have to be patient even longer. :( I promise that I'm not giving it up! It's just that life is crazy hectic right now. Between school, up-cycling and countless other things, I don't really have the time. Now I've had these three stories written up for a while, but I haven't had the time to put them up. _Crazy_ hectic. **

**So yeah, I hope you understand and please enjoy and leave a review! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Lab Rats stuff, or any Imagine Dragons stuff. ;P**

* * *

His fault.

It was always his fault.

No matter what Chase did, everything always seemed to be his fault.

He had figured that, he was the leader, so it was his responsibility to accept that fact. But when it became _more_ than just on missions, he then began to blame it on the fact that he was the youngest. Because, of course they would blame things on the youngest. It was just a common nature for older siblings.

They always pinned the blame on the youngest.

But then...things started to change. He began to receive even more blame, things that didn't even make sense for either circumstance.

But he accepted it.

He always ended up taking the blame for it, because he believed that maybe it _was_ his fault. Indirectly, of course. But that still didn't change anything.

It didn't change the fact that people continued to pin the blame on him; even non-family members. If he was studying with someone, and the other person took the responsibility for entering it in time, but failed to do so, they would blame Chase.

Which, Chase found ridiculous, because in no possible way was that his fault. But did he stand up for himself and change his bad grade and new bad reputation?

No.

He tried to, though. But before he could even speak up, that part of him, deep down inside of him, whispered from the back of his brain, almost like it was his conscience.

Telling him that he deserved it; it was his fault. So he shut his mouth and swallowed back his pride; accepting the consequences of somebody else's actions. It seemed like that was something he was always doing. It had become a reflex; for both Chase and everybody else. Something was broken in the lab; Chase's fault.

Something bad happened at school; his fault. Somebody got hurt on a mission, teammate or civilian; his fault. It had just simply become a reflex for everyone, even for himself to just accept the blamed put on him.

And he was exactly sure how he felt about that. He disliked it, sure. But did he believe that it was unfair?

Maybe.

He _did_ believe that he deserved it. Things had been his fault so many times before, and nobody had ever known about them, so maybe this was his punishment.

He had gotten so used to just accepting the blame, that he would now say that the only one to blame, was himself, just on instinct and reflex. He truly believed it was his fault now. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, but he did believe that he deserved every little bit of this.

How did this start?

He ponders over that thought one day, and finds no real answer for it. Perhaps he was born this way, accepting blame was a part of his nature, maybe it was because of his family always pinning the blame on him.

Or perhaps it was even some self-destructive thing that he did.

He didn't know. But he _did_ know that none of those things had to help the situation any. Maybe he was this way because of all those things combined. They were all so powerful, that there was no escape from it for him.

He sometimes wonders...can he ever escape this?

Can he ever _not_ get blamed for something, or feel the need to take the blame?

Can he ever _not_ take the responsibility for everything? Not carry the weight of the world on his shoulders? He realizes with a somber and thick swallow, that the answer is no...he can't. He'll never be able to stop accepting the blame.

Not now.

Not anymore. It was too late.

He had become that person now. And there was no turning back. But that didn't stop him from wondering, why it was always his fault.

He didn't know...he wished that he did, but he figured that he would never know. He could never be sure of the real reason behind it, or if people actually believed that everything was his fault.

But he was sure of one thing.

It would _always_ be his fault.

* * *

 **..Well? What did you think? Please leave a review and let me know! ;)**


End file.
